Luna loves everyone good
by amantedeLuna123
Summary: pure smut. very little plot, mostly just sex. Mature only. Was originally published about year ago under slightly different name. First three chapters were slightly revised. More has been written. to be posted soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Their first threesome**

 **Part 1 – The Plan**

Luna Lovegood lay on her bed, her beautiful blonde hair a little disheveled after the morning's games. Upon her breast lay a head of fiery red hair. The girl, Ginny Weasley, lay there, one leg curled over Luna's lower half, her left fingertips moving slowly around Luna's belly and side. Both women shared the glow and calmness that followed an intense moment of love and passion. Most couples have only one or the other, but these two had both, even years after their first time together.

That was in part due to the fact that theirs was not an exclusive relationship. Ginny had been happily married to Harry Potter for over five years. They had a little girl, two years old, and were ready to try for another soon. Luna was, and would forever be, single. Luna was a free spirit and would lie with whomever she felt like. This doesn't mean that she was a little slut. Far from it. She had only had five lovers in her twenty-four years, but she still had the same five, whenever she felt like it.

Her first had been Neville Longbottom. In spite of his clumsiness in day to day life, he was a skilled lover. It helped that Luna was so open and honest. She told him what she liked and didn't like. But she also told him what other women liked and didn't like.

Although Neville did, and always would love Luna, he knew that she could never really be his, or anyone else's, for that matter. So Neville married a muggle landscape artist. But if Luna ever wanted him for a night, or a morning, or even a week in Italy, he would make an excuse and be there. His wife knew and didn't mind in the slightest. For one thing, she had affairs of her own. For another, Neville would often return with something new to try out. Luna and Neville always tried to come up with new things to try between a man and a woman.

Neville was her principal boytoy, but there was another man she would play with from time to time. Luna liked men, especially Neville, but deep down, she preferred women. Women were so much more beautiful and soft. Their bodies were nicer to explore and they knew, or at least learned, how to touch her without prompting. But the real reason she preferred women was that it was so much more challenging to please them, and she was very good at figuring them out. What's more, seeing and feeling the results of her success was a huge turn-on. She loved to watch a woman cum. It was that simple. Women's orgasms were usually longer, more powerful, and more dramatic.

Luna began to twiddle with Ginny's hair. "I know I say it all the time, but I really love your hair."

Instead of a verbal response, Ginny gave Luna's nipple a playful nibble. "And _I_ love _these_."

Luna giggled. "You can play with them whenever you want to – as long as Harry doesn't mind."

"Are you kidding? He loves that you and I still fool around. It turns him on. Sometimes, I tell him the details and lightly fondle his cock and he comes! I'm not even stroking him. Just talking and touching. I just move my fingers up and down over the skin – like this – and tell him about us, and _bam!_ He explodes."

Luna giggled as Ginny demonstrated her technique on her breast and kissed Ginny's forehead. "I think you've done the same to me, you little devil. Just last week, you told me some hot little story about the two of you while just barely rubbing me over my underwear and I came, too."

"I wish you would join us, sometime,"

"Please don't start that again. You know I can't. I adore Harry and I'm madly in love with you, but I could never do anything that could hurt either of you."

"Are you crazy? Harry would love it."

 _"_ _Would_ he? I think you underestimate how sensitive he is. He would probably enjoy the moment – it would be one of the hottest things he'd ever experienced, but after–"

"After, he would want to do it again."

"Maybe, but he would also feel guilty. He's not like some men, who can cheat on their wives and not feel badly about it."

"It's not cheating if I know... if I'm there, too."

"Maybe not," replied Luna, considering her next words carefully, "But after, he would know he'd had sex with another woman. He would enjoy it, too, but that's where the danger is. He would feel guilty knowing he's enjoying something you weren't giving him."

They lay there in each others' arms a few minutes before Ginny responded. "Okay, first, it would be something I am giving him. And second–"

"Ginny," said Luna, putting her hand delicately on the side of her young lover's face, "I'm also afraid of what it will do to _you_."

"To me? But I'm the one who wants it, Luna. I–"

"Listen to me, Harry doesn't mind sharing you with me because I can give you something he can't. But how do you think you will feel, watching your husband – the father of your child – fuck another woman?"

This time, it was Ginny who took Luna's face in her hand, "I'm not going to watch my husband _fuck_ another _woman_. I want my husband – and I – to make love to my girlfriend, together. I'm going to hold you, and kiss you. Rub you and lick you while my husband is inside you. You. Luna Lovegood. The woman I love as much as I love my husband. And besides, then you can hold me and kiss me and rub me while Harry fucks me. I want both of you at the same time. I'm greedy, sorry."

"You're not greedy," Luna said, turning a little, "You're just a sex fiend." she said with a slap on the ass.

With that, Ginny's mouth was back on Luna's breast and they were off again. She sucked and nibbled Luna's nipple while her left hand moved around Luna's belly, getting lower and lower each time until her fingers were exploring Luna's golden mound. Ginny turned her hand and began to rub her knuckle up and down, outside Luna's pussy.

Luna began to moan and get wet. Ginny was trying to decide whether bringing her face up or down Luna's body when Luna put her hand under Ginny's chin and raised her face to her own. Ginny kissed Luna's lips and neck while keeping her finger moving slowly and methodically on Luna's pussy. Luna was getting close, but then Ginny broke the moment a little. Her finger continued to move against Luna, but she pulled her face away enough to talk comfortably.

"You know what would make this moment so much better?"

"Harry's cock," answered Luna, knowing exactly what Ginny was thinking.

"Absolutely. So, will you?"

"Oh Ginny, I love you so much. It's my love for us that makes me say 'no,' but it's also what makes me say 'yes'."

"And your final answer is – ?"

"Okay, but until then, you want to grab the strap on and fuck me yourself?"

"In a minute. There's something I have to do first." Ginny started kissing down Luna's neck, breasts, and belly. "Hmmmm... that's my girl."

 **Part 2 - The first time**

Two nights later, Ginny brought Harry over to Luna's house. Luna lived next to a river at the bottom of a small mountain. An amazing garden of the most exotic magical and non-magical plants, courtesy of Neville, flourished on the lower side of the mountain. She had a barn full of magical and ordinary animals as well. In addition to owls, goats and chickens, she also had a hippogrif and two thestrals that often slept in her barn as well. Harry always enjoyed seeing the animals when they visited, but he had other things on his mind this time, so he entered the house with Ginny.

They knocked and walked in. Luna was laying on the couch in a sexy little sundress. It wasn't anything surprising to see on Luna, but Ginny knew the dress and could tell it had been altered a bit. The front was a little lower and looser, and the bottom was much shorter than usual. Luna got up to welcome Ginny with a kiss and gave a Harry a hug. She asked them to sit while she got them a drink. "Tea or wine?"

"Tea" said Harry.

"Wine" said Ginny.

"Wine's good" said Harry.

Luna always knew who wore the pants in their relationship, but it was cute to see these little reminders. When Luna turned to reach for wine glasses, the dress lifted enough to give a great view of Luna's beautiful ass. She had reasonably wide hips and had plenty of meat on her bones without being fat. The lack of underwear was no surprise to anyone, but that, combined with the short dress, was more than Harry was used to seeing. He had always found her very sexy, but was never especially aroused by her. They had always been such good friends. The fact that she was Ginny's lover turned him on, but that only increased his desire for Ginny. He had never really craved Luna before. Now, knowing what they were there for, that beautiful ass of hers made a much bigger impression.

Ginny smiled at Harry's appreciative glance. She liked the thought that Harry might be able to see Luna as more than a friend. She put her hand on his thigh and gave a slight squeeze. Harry looked at Ginny and they both smiled. As Luna came to offer the wine, she acted as if nothing strange was going on. As she bent down to offer the wine, her dress opened enough to give them both a perfect view of two well formed milky white breasts. They were much bigger than Ginny's. Harry had always loved Ginny's perky little titties. He wasn't one to really care too much about tits anyway, but the thought of putting his mouth on Luna's made him rise a little. Luna was showing that the goods were available to make the situation a little more comfortable. She knew Harry was a little uneasy. She had some misgivings of her own. But she was determined to please Ginny.

"So how do we start this?" asked Harry.

The girls laughed. Harry laughed too, but it was obvious he was the most nervous. Luna looked at Harry, "how about you and I start by fondling this beautiful wife of yours." With that, Luna kissed one side of Ginny's neck. Then Harry joined in on the other side. Ginny ripped off her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra either. Luna went right to work on Ginny's tits. Ginny grabbed Harry and kissed him hard on the mouth. She was as excited as she had ever been. It was finally going to happen. She was going to have Luna and Harry at the same time. She was already wet before Luna undid her pants. Luna got them off and slid out of her sundress. Both women were completely naked, but Harry was still completely clothed. The funny part was that he didn't seem to notice. Luna was about to grab his shirt to give him a hand, but then she pulled back. He was Ginny's husband. Meanwhile, Harry was admiring Luna's naked body. He wanted to suck on her tits, but like Luna, was holding back. But then Ginny put her mouth on one and pulled Harry to the other. Luna laid back and pulled them both down with her. Then Ginny looked at Harry, "you play with these, I'm going down."

Harry watched her go lower and lower until her face was buried in Luna's golden blonde pubic hair. He had never seen pubic hair like hers. First, it was so light in color. Second, it was so long. Ginny always kept herself short and neatly groomed. Luna's bush was wild. As Ginny played in that golden jungle, Luna moaned and grabbed Harry by the back of the head and returned him to her breast. As her moans grew louder, Harry moved up her chest and onto her neck. She had told Ginny no there would be no kissing, but she was loosing it. She grabbed Harry and kissed him hard on the mouth. Both were taken aback. The shock brought Luna back down a bit. Harry was returning to Luna's breast. Ginny sensed something, but didn't know what it was. She was glad for the interruption though, she didn't want Luna to cum yet. "Let's take this to the bedroom" Ginny suggested.

Luna led the way followed by Ginny and Harry last. "Let's suck his cock" said Ginny

"okay' said Luna in her casual and dreamy voice.

 **Part 3 - Oral Pleasures**

Luna arranged some pillows on her bed and patted a spot for Harry to sit. He still had his clothes on. He smiled with embarrassment and stripped. His dick was rock hard even though no one had laid a hand on him yet. Luna was hesitant, but Ginny went straight to work. Her head bobbed up and down on Harry rather quickly. It amazed Luna how differently Ginny made love to Harry than to her. To Harry, she was quick and jerky. Maybe Harry liked it this way. She rubbed Ginny's butt while she watched and considered her friend. When they first started to fool around, Ginny made love to her like that too. But then, as they matured, and Luna learned what she liked, she was able to coach her friend into a different, calmer, more passionate approach. She explored Harry's face. He seemed to enjoy what Ginny was doing. Poor thing probably didn't know any better thought Luna. She moved in closer to Ginny. She pulled her mouth off Harry's cock to give Luna a turn. She hesitated a second, but she wasn't shy for long. It had been months since she had been with a man, and she wanted to please Ginny. Now she also wanted to please Harry. He was a new subject to play with. To please. First, she gave Ginny a long and hard wet kiss. Then Luna slid her mouth over the top of Harry's cock. She slid slowly all the way down. Then slid slowly all the way back up. Harry moaned with pleasure . Ginny smiled and caressed Luna's body as she continued to bob up and down. Slowly. Methodically. Each time she took in every inch of him until her nose pressed into the soft skin above his penis. The tip of his cock pushed against the back of Luna's throat. Harry breathed a little harder each time Luna made it to the bottom. His cock was the perfect size for sucking. Ginny was watching Luna. She was also watching Harry's response. She was learning. Luna pulled off to give Ginny another go. She tried Luna's technique. Harry loved it. So did Ginny. She liked the response of Harry. She liked the feel of his cock on the back of her throat. She did gag a little a couple of times. She would need some practice. No worries. Time for that later though. She returned Harry's cock to Luna. She had something to do.

Ginny started to kiss Luna. She started with her neck and made it all the way down to her butt. Ginny pulled Luna up on her knees and spread her legs. First, Ginny gave Luna's right butt cheek a few playfull spanks and squeezes. Then a kiss. Then she moved inside her cheeks and rubbed her nose against Luna's asshole. This always drove Luna wild. Ginny's continued to tickle Luna's butt with her nose while her fingers started to play with Luna's pussy. She knuckled around the outside for a minute. Then she gave Luna's asshole a few quick licks. Then she gave it a full open mouthed kiss with lots of tongue while pushing her finger as far into Luna's wet pussy as she could. Luna gave a great moan of pleasure at this. She was getting close. She loved to cum with a cock in her mouth and it had been a long time since she had had the opportunity. She used to suck Neville off with a different girlfriend of hers every once in awhile. Ginny knew this and was going to give her what she wanted. Her fingers continued to work their magic in Luna's pussy while her nose and mouth continued to play with her asshole. Luna was finding it harder to maintain her rhythm on Harry's cock as she approached climax. She wanted Harry to come with her, so she started to tug on his balls. It wasn't necessary, but it sure didn't hurt. Between the incredible technique of Luna's blowjob, the sounds of her pleasure, and most importantly, watching Ginny eat Luna's ass, Harry was about to explode anyway. The closer Luna got the more she tugged on his balls as if she were milking them. Not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to… Bam! Harry's cum hit the back of Luna's throat like a truck. She quickly had a mouthful of cum. That, plus his cries of pleasure, put her over the edge and she came too.

After, Luna turned to see Ginny, her chin was resting on Luna's ass smiling ear to ear. She may not have had hers yet, but she was certainly enjoying this. "Come here you dirty little girl." Luna gave her a big kiss and then pushed her up onto the pillows. "Let's get her Harry."

 **Part 4 - Ginny gets fucked**

Each began to kiss and fondle Ginny. Harry went left while Luna went right. Harry didn't spend too much time with Ginny's tits. He wanted her pussy. Luna didn't mind. She was happy to have Ginny's tits to herself. She loved Ginny's tits. Even after being a mom her tits were still small and perky. Her nipples rose easily under Luna's skilled hands and mouth. She would have to show Harry some other time how to properly give attention here, but he was busy at the moment. Besides, she was anxious to watch Ginny get fucked.

Harry too was anxious to get fucking and started to pull his face off of Ginny, but Luna stopped him. "Too soon Harry." She moved down to eat Ginny's pussy alongside him. Ginny had often told Harry how well Luna ate pussy, so he was more than willing to move aside and watch. Luna kissed slowly up and down Ginny's belly, dragging her nose ever so lightly over Ginny's skin. She would pause every so often and bring a kiss down onto Ginny's soft skin. Each time, she moved a little further and further into Ginny's red bush with her nose and kisses. Each time, she avoided direct contact with Ginny's vagina. Harry could hear her breathing grow deeper as Luna teased her. Each time Luna got really close to Ginny's vagina, she braced for the next step. It seemed like forever. Luna would get really close to Ginny's vagina, and then then the other direction. Almost there. Not there yet. Then, Luna put the tip of her nose right at the bottom of Ginny's pussy and slowly dragged it up, parting Ginny's lips until the her nose rubbed right over Ginny's clit. Ginny let out a long deep moan. The sound was exhilarating.

Being able to watch and listen as someone else pleasing his wife was a fascinating experience. Watching, instead being responsible for the giving, he was that much more acutely aware of her body's reactions. And it was exhilarating. His dick was rock hard again. He was anxious to put it inside Ginny. But Luna wanted him to try her technique. "Like this Harry." She dragged her nose through Ginny's pussy again, but this time, stuck her tongue out too and gave her a long slow lick. Another low moan and Ginny grabbed the Harry's hair for something to squeeze. Harry moved into position and copied the movement. Once. Twice. Three times. Each time Ginny moaned longer & louder.

"Ummmm. Give me your cock Harry" cried Ginny. "Fuck me already"

He started to move up, but Luna put her hand on his shoulder. "No, not yet. Give her a few more licks first.

Harry complied and was amazed how hot Ginny was getting. After each slow lick, she begged "enough, please. Fuck me Harry" A couple of times Harry looked up at Luna who smiled and shook her head. Harry understood the game she was playing and was happy to play along. Ginny knew it would be worth the wait, but her begs and pleas for cock weren't part of an act or game. She really wanted it. Needed it. Finally, Luna touched the side of Harry's face. "Give it to her Harry."

Luna watched Ginny's face contort as Harry entered her. She had been waiting for that all night long. This was part of why she preferred woman. She loved to see sexual pleasure in their faces. It wasn't beautiful. In fact, it could be quite ugly sometimes. But it showed how powerful pleasure was. It showed how much woman craved and appreciated pleasure. It turned her on more than anything else.

Harry was thrusting into Ginny with typical male urgency. Luna, who was lying alongside Ginny now, put her hand gently on Harry's shoulder and then moved it slowly down his back. The movement was very calming and produced the desired effect. His thrusts became slower. When he was all the way inside her, he rolled his hips into her and pressed himself hard against her clit. He knew something after all thought Luna. Good boy.

Ginny's breathing and little whimpers told Luna she was getting close. Luna put her hand on herself and joined the fun. She wanted to cum with Ginny. Both woman began to breathe and moan harder. The cries of each, turning the other on more and more. As if on cue, Harry picked up the pace again. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. Ginny got louder and louder. And then silent. Silent. Then Ginny's released a loud and intense cry of pleasure that filled everyone with passion and lust. The cries of her lover put Luna over the edge and she started to cum. Then Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _Part 1 - Day dreams and desires_**

The next day, images and fantasies kept popping into Harry's head based on threesome they had had. He kept seeing Ginny's face going into Luna's wild golden bush or pressed into Luna's ass. He also kept seeing Luna's nose going up and down Ginny's slit. Kept feeling Luna's nose press into him as she took in every inch of his cock. He spent the day in and out of arousal. His dick probably wasn't soft for more than 15 minutes all day. He couldn't think right. His penis was doing all the thinking, hogging all the blood. Images and recordings kept playing over and over in his mind.

But what was troubling him was his thoughts of Luna. He hadn't fucked her. He barely sucked those milky white breasts. He wanted more of her. He wanted to dive face first into that golden bush, that luscious ass. But he felt bad fantasizing so much about Luna, He had had fantasies of other women before. All the time actually. He was a guy after all. But his other fantasies of other women had never been so real. Or perhaps the better word, was 'possible'. He wanted to fuck Luna. But what about Ginny. He didn't feel any less love or lust for Ginny, but he had never really wanted another woman this bad before.

When he got home, his daughter's smiling face brought him back to reality with eases. She wanted to play school. Little Lilly was the teacher. She told Harry and Ginny where to sit and what to do. She reminded Harry an awful lot of Mrs. Weasely at times like this. Certain stuffed animals were the students as well. With a little magical help from Harry and Ginny, they even raised their hands and answered questions some times. So Harry and Ginny passed a cozy family night until Harry put Lilly to bed at 7:30. When he returned to the living room, Ginny was on the couch with some papers from work, so Harry sat on the couch with a book. He hadn't read more than a few sentences when his mind was back on those long golden pubic hairs.

"Harry… Harrrryyyy." Snap. Snap. Snap.

"What?"

"Where were you" asked Ginny. "You were staring into space for more than a minute. I was watching you."

"Oh I was just. Umm. I…"

"You were thinking about last night weren't you?" asked Ginny as she snuggled up to him. "It was great wasn't it?"

"Well, yeah" was the short reply. He didn't want to seem overenthusiastic.

She knew what was up. Luna was right. He was feeling guilty. "look" she said. "We didn't do anything wrong. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know" said Harry. "It's just.."

"What?"

"I keep seeing it and hearing it in my head."

"That's fine. Me too." replied Ginny. "And I can't wait to do it again."

"Me too" said Harry. "I mean whenever you want to." He blushed and looked at his book.

"Harry. I think I know what's up. You wanna fuck Luna. You want her bad. That's ok. I don't want you to feel bad about it. I want you to want her. I want you to fuck the shit out of her. I wanna watch. To participate. But you can fuck her alone if you want to too. I do all the time, so why shouldn't you? I don't mind. I know who you heart belongs to. And you know that mine lives here with you and Lilly. But I share my body with you and Luna. So don't worry about fantasizing about her or wanting her."

"Well I do want to fuck her. But I want you there too. It wouldn't feel right to me if you weren't."

"That's fine. Sooo. What have you been fantasizing about all day?" asked Ginny with a squeeze of his thigh.

"Well um… I don't know. What we might try next time."

"Tell me about it. Wait. Lemme get comfortable." Ginny stripped off her pants and underwear. She took her bra off too, but left her sweater on. There was a slight chill in the room. Then she looked at him just sitting there. Her stare was saying – well… aren't you going to join me. Harry got the hint and stripped off his lower half as well. His cock was already a little thick.

Then he started to talk. He expected Ginny to grab his cock or start to blow him. But instead, she started to play with herself. So he grabbed his own cock and continued with a sexy fantasy filled with erotic sights and sounds. Ginny put one of her legs over one of Harry's, but that was the only contact between the two. As his tale rolled on, Ginny's breathing and whimpers told Harry she was getting close. The closer she got, the closer he got. His impulse was to stroke himself faster, but that hurt his ability to keep the story going. So instead he leaned closer to Ginny and kept talking. While he described himself fucking Luna doggie-style she started to lose control. Her little hands rubbed her pussy like he had never seen before. She fought to keep her cries and moans low so as to not wake the baby, but as she started to cum she lost it. Harry was a bit taken aback. He listened to see if Lilly woke up, but she slept through it. The reality is that Ginny's screaming orgasms often filled the Potter home. After Ginny caught her breath she looked at Harry who was staring at her intently. He had stopped talking at some point and just stared at her. She had no idea when or where he left off.

"And then…" said Ginny, "Luna is going to…" It was Harry's turn to listen. He closed his eyes and listened to Ginny's lusty tail. She described in great detail Harry and Luna fucking and sucking each other. As Harry grew closer to climax, his started to stroke faster, but then remembered how hard he had came the day before from the slow methodic action of Luna's mouth. He kept his pace steady. Slowly he stroked his cock up and down all the way with his right hand. Slowly and steadily he gripped and loosened his grip on his balls with his left. When he finally came, he shot so hard it almost hit him in the chin. Ginny found a towel to clean him off and then snuggled into him. "Let's send Luna an owl" she said. "We need to get together again soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 They meet again**

Two nights later, they were back at Luna's. Mrs. Weasely had Lilly again. Harry was still not perfectly at ease, but he was much more comfortable than the first time. Luna was wearing simple shorts and t-shirt that were normal sized and cut this time. But even though she wasn't showing off her tits and ass, the images were still burned clearly into Harry's brain. She was on the couch with a glass of wine. The bottle was on the table, so Ginny grabbed herself and Harry a glass. They talked a bit about Lilly's games and Luna started to tell them about one of her dad's latest conspiracy theories. Harry could barely follow a word. Too many visions of Luna's naked body involved in various sexual acts with him and Ginny were bombarding his brain. Luna realized that Harry was in another world and stopped her story. Ginny and Luna both looked at Harry. He was plainly in another world.

"Something on your mind Harry?" asked Luna.

"What? uhh."

"I asked if there was something on your mind. If you have other things on your mind we can do this another night" she teased.

"No, it's just um."

"So what's on your mind then? Is it these?" She took off Ginny's shirt and played with one of her nipples. "Is it these?" Luna took off her own shirt and lightly lifted her milky white breasts. She giggled them a little. "Well come her if you want them."

Harry kneeled on the floor in front of Luna and grabbed one of her breasts. She put her hand over his. "I like my tits rubbed gently" she said. "Here, I'll show you. Take off your pants." Harry did so then sat on the couch with his underwear still on and his cock bulging in them. Ginny and Luna looked at each other and laughed. "Underwear too Harry" said Luna. He slipped them off with a nervous laugh and sat back down. She barely slid her fingers over his cock and brushed the tip. Then she lightly grasped him and stroked her hand over the skin, not moving the skin, but merely rubbing her hand lightly up and down over the smooth surface. "Now try again." He put his hands to Luna's breasts again, but this time, he gently slid the backs of his fingers against the soft underside her breast and up onto her nipple. Luna sighed. He understood, interpreted, and thought for himself. He continued to lightly caress her breast with the back of his fingers. Then he brought his face onto her chest. He lightly dragged his lips over her nipples. He put his tongue ion them a couple of times, but not all the time. He didn't act like this with Ginny's tits the other day. Luna was impressed.

Ginny just sat back and watched. She was impressed herself. Impressed about several things. First, she was enjoying the show even more that she herself thought was possible. Second, although she talked a good talk, she did think it would bother her a little to see Harry go after Luna with such intense lust. However, it turned out her talk was true. She was far too turned on to be jealous. Finally, Harry was adapting much better than Ginny would have thought to Luna's preferences. Ginny usually preferred to get fucked, quick and hard. At least by Harry. She did love Luna's soft and slow approach, but with Harry, it was usually more urgent and intense. Harry gave her what she wanted. Now, he was adapting. He was giving Luna what she wanted. This whole thing was just awesome.

Harry moved his face off Luna's breasts and moved up to her neck. Her ear. Her face. Then he kissed her on the mouth. To hell with any rules. Luna gave a soft sound of delight from Harry's passionate kiss. Ginny felt her pussy get wet. It made her wonder who was enjoying this more. She had one of her own hands on one of her tits, the other was rubbing against her crotch. She quickly slipped off her clothes and sat back down to touch herself and enjoy the show.

Harry slid his hand into Luna's shorts. Both Luna and Ginny gave a soft moan at this. The sound of Ginny's moan gave Harry the slightest start. He was so wrapped up into what he was doing with Luna, he had half forgotten that she was there. The realization made him a little uneasy, but when he looked at Ginny, she sure looked like she was enjoying herself, so he let it go. Besides, he wanted that golden bush. He kissed down Luna's chest. Sucked her nipples. Kissed the soft underside. Then he kissed her belly and continued his way down. She slid off her shorts and Harry slid his face into that golden mound. He had been fantasizing about this for days. He remembered how Luna showed him to eat Ginny's pussy and decided to use the same method. He found her slit and put his nose in at the bottom and slid up, opening her pussy. Then he did it again and dragged his tongue through her pussy as well.

He wasn't as good as Ginny, but he was doing just fine. The thought made her look at Ginny. She sat, eyes transfixed, one hand caressing a nipple, the other rubbing her own pussy. Luna waggled a finger at her to come here. While Harry was enjoying licking Luna's pussy, he heard Ginny start to moan. He looked up and saw Ginny standing on the couch with her pussy in Luna's face, Luna's hands gripping Ginny's butt while she ate her out. He hadn't even notice her move to Luna. It was an uncomfortable position to hold for long, so she sat next to her friend and made out while Harry continued. Harry, however, was ready to fuck Luna. He wanted to push his cock into that golden mound. As he came up, Luna looked at him. "You ready to fuck me Harry?" He just shook his head. It was so weird to see the great and powerful Harry Potter just as timid as Neville when it came to sex. "Let's go to the bedroom" she suggested.

When they got there, Luna asked if she could be on top. Harry nodded and laid down on the bed. Ginny curled up next to him and Luna mounted herself on Harry. Ginny watched Luna's face as she slid down onto Harry's cock. It was hard to say who enjoyed it more. Luna's talk of watching women receive pleasure was contagious. Ginny had grown to appreciate it almost as much as her friend. At first, Luna moved slowly up and down Harry's cock. Then she rolled her hips over the top of him so she could rub her clit against his pubic bone. It felt great to have a real man inside her. Her magical dildos were great, but they would never be the same as real cock. As much as she was enjoying it, it wasn't what she really wanted from Harry. The problem was, she knew from Ginny that Harry didn't love anal sex. Most guys want to try it, but after, they still prefer vaginal sex. Harry was one of those guys. He and Ginny had tried it. More from her urging than his, and neither was really thrilled. But then Luna thought, she knew Ginny didn't love it. Maybe that was why Harry didn't love it. He had never tried it with her. Sooo.

"Harry" said Luna in such an oddly casual way considering she was riding him, "Will you fuck my ass?"

Harry laughed nervously. "Sure. Yeah ok."

Not very enthusiastic thought Luna, but she had a feeling this would change Harry's perception of anal sex. As she climbed off Harry, she asked Ginny to grab her pussy clip. Harry didn't have to wonder long what kind of toy that was. Ginny grabbed something from a bedside drawer shaped oddly similar to a tuning fork. One piece was, what Harry thought, a relatively small dildo. The other side was similar, but even smaller. Luna took the tool and slid one of the prongs into her pussy. The other side then fit snug up against the outside of her vagina. She hit some tiny button and the thing started to vibrate slowly. She made a slight noise when it started. Then she started to position herself on the bed. She didn't want to use lubricant, but wasn't sure if Harry would want to get her ass wet with his mouth, so she started to ask Ginny. Harry knew what she was starting to say to her, so he cut her off. "Can I?" Both girls smiled at each other.

"Absotlutely" was Ginny's reply. She gave Harry a big kiss and fondled him for second then sat at the head of the bed. Next Luna got on all fours where she could lay against Ginny. Luna started to suck Ginny's tits. Harry started to rub his hand across Luna's back. Then he caressed her ass. She had a great ass. Ginny had relatively narrow hips and not much flesh. Luna's hips weren't huge, but they were wide and she had some cushion on her butt. He kissed the top her crack. He felt a little spasm of pleasure run through Luna. She really liked this. He kissed her there again. And again. Then he started to lick her crack close to her asshole. and heard a sharp intake of breathe. While he played with her butt he realized, the more she liked it, the more he liked it. He licked and kissed her asshole. Soon she was begging for it. "Give me your cock Harry. Fuck my ass."

Harry moved into position and pressed the head of his cock onto Luna's asshole. Luna moaned. He pushed a little, but didn't enter her. Instead, he moved it around the outside of her asshole. Luna couldn't believe it. He was teasing her. He pushed the tip against her again and Luna was ready. "Do it Harry" she cried. He pushed a little harder. The tip started to enter, but not all the way. He pulled back and rubbed it in her crack. She begged. She pleaded. He teased. Then he lined up again. He pushed. And pushed. And entered fully into her. Ginnny watched Luna's face transform and let out a long, slow moan. As he started to pull out Luna lifted herself up enough to give Ginny a big kiss, then lied down with her head on Ginny's stomach. Again he pushed in. Slowly. All the way. Again she let out a long slow moan that lasted every second of his penetration. The rhythm was simple and effective.

Each time her moan was louder and louder. Then she reached down and adjusted that clip thing. Harry heard the vibrator part get louder. He continued to move slowly in and out of her ass. Then he noticed her moans showed signs of uneasy breathing. She was close. Ginny knew it. Harry knew it. In. Out. In. Out. In. "Hold it there!" cried Luna. Harry held there deep inside her ass. He pushed against her with all his might and pulled her hips into him at the same time. She was barely breathing. She was shaking a little.

"Now thrust hard!" Harry pulled back and then slammed into Luna with all his might. "Hmmmm." She wasn't breathing again. Her body was visibly shaking now. Without prompting Harry delivered one last thrust. Luna cried out. She shook and sobbed on Ginny. Harry was worried a second that he had hurt her but when he looked at Ginny and saw the look on her face, he knew all was well. Luna rolled her hips a little back against Harry and panted hard. The shaking was slowing. Then it was stopping. Then, without warning, Luna slid forward and then slammed back onto Harry's cock with all her might.

"Uhhh" grunted Harry. He loosened his grips on her hips and leaned forward over her back and she did it again. Harry let out another groan. Three times. Then bam! She slammed back onto his cock a fourth time and he exploded inside her. He cried out and she did it again. Not as fast this time, but pushing her ass with all her might back onto Harry's cock. Then one last time. Slower, but just as hard, until all of his cock stopped shooting cum into her. Harry looked up and saw Ginny watching him with the single most devilish grin he had ever seen on her face before.

Luna turned to look at him. "Thank you Harry. That was wonderful."

Once he caught his breath, he slowly pulled out of Luna's ass and collapsed alongside her. Ginny bent down to kiss him. "Good boy" she said.

He wondered if he had to fuck Ginny now too.


End file.
